Conventionally, various components of a vehicle are controlled using knobs and buttons. For example, a button is typically provided for selecting a right side mirror and a button is provided for selecting a left side mirror. Once one of the mirrors is selected, the driver then needs to use another one of four buttons, namely, up, down, left and right to adjust the selected mirror, and then repeat the same process with the other mirror. Adjusting other components within the vehicle, such as seats and headlights, is also as cumbersome, since a button or a lever is provided for different elements of a seat, for example, and the driver (or a passenger) needs to use several buttons or levers to adjust the seat. In addition to being cumbersome, some space for and mechanical equipment, such as buttons, must be provided and placed in the vehicle. Even more, these buttons are placed at different locations in different cars, and also function differently in different cars as well, and can be easily broken.